Descent from the Heavens Rewrite
by invisible-gurl
Summary: -AU- An elemental deity is banished when she tries to interfere with the mortal realm for the sake of love. RemxOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling…

"blah" – normal talking

'_blah' – thoughts_

~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

A male and female stand side by side in front of a portal, talking to each other as one prepared to leave.

"He'll forgive you if you just say sorry you know" the male said, grasping onto the female's hand as she walked towards the portal.

"I know, but I'm not." The female said, slowly turning to look at the male. Her bright emerald eyes piercing his grey blue eyes.

"Why? You know we can't meddle in mortal affairs." He said, still holding onto her hand, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"I can't stand it anymore. We have the power, yet all we do is sit here and watch them suffer." She said, tears gathering in her eyes, as she tried to turn away from him.

"We have to let them learn the lessons on their own." He said, slowly letting go of her hand when he seemed to have determined that she wouldn't leave just yet.

"Innocent people are dying and that's all you can say?" she swung back around to face him, glaring slightly at the male in obvious displeasure. However, something seemed to flicker in her eyes that the male did not miss.

"This is about something else isn't it? Why are you really leaving?" he said, hoping to figure out exactly why she was leaving.

"I couldn't bear to watch anymore, all the suffering, killing, pain…" she said quietly, turning to look down at the vast lands below her.

"Why though? Of all people I would've figured you to understand… after what happened to you when you were alive…" he muttered in obvious displeasure, obviously still not understanding exactly why his companion was leaving.

"They didn't understand. I've forgiven them. Besides, that was hundreds of years ago." she looked sadly into his eyes, praying silently that he would understand… that he would let her go.

"Don't lie to me… I know there's something more… you've watch as the mortals killed each other for the last couple hundred of years… so why now?"

"I… I love him you know… I watched him a couple of times when I didn't have anything to do… " she said, trailing off sadly.

"In love? With a mortal? You can't be serious… it's against every holy rule out there…" he said in disbelief, finally knowing why she was leaving and obviously not liking it one bit.

"I know… that's why I can't stay… HE knows too… I was let off easy…" she said sadly, nodding her head, causing her long golden wavy hair to bounce a bit. "They're going to war you know… I want to help… I don't want to watch him die… I don't think I could stand it."

"Will you come back?" he said sadly, knowing that there's no way to get her to stay.

"Not if I can help it. Besides, I'm being exiled remember?" she said, biting out the last bit bitterly.

"… Will we meet again?" he asked, hopingly.

"Perhaps, but I can't guarantee anything." She turned to look him in the eyes, smiling slightly, though it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"She's going to be angry at you for leaving you know… you ARE her gossip buddy up here after all… not to mention you're her partner for duties most of the time" he said, giving a crooked half smile.

"I know… it can't be helped though. I wanted to find her and say goodbye, but with the circumstances as they are, it doesn't seem like it'll be possible. If she weren't off doing god knows what, it'd be easier but it seems like I'll have to leave without saying goodbye. You'll help me explain to her won't you?" she said, as she handed him a hand-held fan.

"Fine… Take care of yourself… Anila…" he said, sighing a little as he drew her into a gentle hug.

"… Thank you… you too Gabriel." She said, hugging back, knowing very well it might be the last time they ever saw each other.

"… Will you at least tell me who he is?" he said, as he finally released her and she walked back to the portal.

She looked back at him, smiling sadly, before turning and walking through the portal. The last thing he heard was…

"… Remus Lupin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: ok this is the prologue redone… kind of. I deleted the other since I'm rewriting it and it's pointless to have two copies of the same story… I don't plan on changing my idea for the story so if it's the idea of multiple deities, a deities coming to Earth or religious aspects that tick people off… I'm sorry but I'm not changing it. I WILL however apologize for posting the A/N as a chapter last time but I didn't really know where else to put it so I figured if I was going to replace it with a chapter it wouldn't really matter, but it seemed I pissed of even MORE people =_=". I will also say that my maturity hasn't increased from the last time you may have read this and called me a five year old throwing a temper tantrum so if you're going to comment again on it, save your breath, I don't care. I will however try to redo some of my ideas for the characters and storyline so it'll (hopefully) be better and the people don't come off as too annoying.

Some changes:

I figured if I was going to redo it, I might as well change the name of the character so it made a little more sense to what direction I want this fic to go in. I also added bits and pieces here and there to hopefully explain things better and hopefully fix some of the things that were so kindly pointed out to me (such as my use of emoticons). Every now and then, it might show up but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Despite how I may have come off as unappreciative in my A/N, I DID appreciate people telling what they thought. Well, for the most part anyways, there are always exceptions to every rule. I went back and got a friend to give me a couple of tips here and there and hopefully it'll be better this time.

If there are still any spelling and grammar mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them. Again, English is not my forte but I'll do the best I can. As a general rule, I DO appreciate constructive criticism, while comments that tell me I need to get a life just tend to piss me off.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs.

"blah" – talking

'_blah' – thinking_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 - Meetings

Somewhere in a dark alley, in Scotland, in the evening…

A door-sized portal opens out of nowhere, though no one seemed to notice. A small figure calmly walked out of the portal tossing her head a bit to get use to the lighting. As the portal closed, the alley reverts back to its dark and gloomy state, though one could see a pair of bright green eyes staring out as the figure moves swiftly out the alley. Turning out of the alley, the figure moves fluidly through the crowded street, looking left and right, seemingly entranced with the amount of interesting things around her. Walking up to a stall, she cautiously moved forward, eyeing her target. Without a sound, she pounced, only to be smacked out of the way with… a broom?

"Scram! Get out of here you stupid cat!" the man said, waving his broom around like a madman, chasing the cat away.

She leaps out of the way as the broom strikes down again. Her eyes scanned the crowded before she decided on her escape route. Running between bystanders' feet, she quickly made her through the street, her stomach growling in hunger. _'I knew I should've eaten between I left.'_ The cat kept walking, its paws stepping silently on the ground as she made her way out of the market. Looking back every once in a while to make sure the madman wasn't chasing her, the cat failed to notice the man in front of her, who was also not looking where he was going.

"Meow." The cat let out in quiet protest as it rubbed its nose slightly with its front paw.

The man looked down at her and seemed to smile a bit before kneeling slightly. The cat tensed, prepared to flee at a moments command. The man smiled kindly, before holding his hand out, palm up, and reached towards her slowly. Cautiously, the cat stepped forward, sniffing the offered hand slightly before rubbing her nose against. The man chuckled before petting it slowly for a while. When the man gave the cat a scratch behind the ear, the cat let out a purr and the man seemed to snap out of a trance. Giving the cat one last pat on the head, the man continued to make his way down the street, not really giving the cat another glance.

The cat tilted its head slightly before pouncing after the man. _'He seems nice. Maybe he has food.'_ Following the man stealthily, she followed him to a funny looking, lop-sided house. She watched silently as the man looked left and right while knocking. Creeping up behind the man, hiding silently in the man's robes, she moved in the man's shadow as he entered the house, before leaping in the dark corners of the house, not wanting to be discovered yet.

She watched as the man move off towards what she smelled was the kitchen before deciding to wander around the house. Cautious to look out for the other occupants of the house, because she smelled a lot of people, she moved stealthily up the stairs. Unfortunately she was unaware of her surroundings and when the floorboard let out a loud creak as she headed up the stairs, she froze, hearing footsteps come her way.

"Who's there?" a boy asked cautiously, with a stick pointed out threatening harm, while he looked around. Surrounding him were a girl with bushy hair and a boy with flaming red hair, both holding the same sort of sticks.

"Meow" the cat tilted its head curiously as it moved tensed again when the boy's eyes fell on her.

"What's a cat doing in here?" the boy asked before lowering his stick, apparently deeming it harmless.

"Wait Harry. We don't know if it's an animagus." A girl said, as she stared cautiously at the cat, wand in hand.

Smelling the threat in the air, the cat bolted down the stairs again, with three teenagers following after it before they lost sight of the cat. It watched silently in the shadows as the kitchen door finally opened and a bunch of people walked out, talking amongst themselves.

"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione, how's it going?" the man she followed here said, smiling slightly.

"Hello Professor. Um, you wouldn't happen to have seen a cat would you? We saw it on the stairs and then it bolted back down here. We can't seem to find it." the boy who saw her first asked.

"A cat? No, I can't say I have. What did it look like?" the man asked, slightly startled.

"Well it was rather small. I think it might have been a tabby but I'm not sure. It was cream colored with strips." The lone female replied.

"A cream colored tabby? Hmm… I bumped into one on the way here. I wonder if it followed me." The man said, rubbing his chin slightly. The three teenagers relaxed slightly, and the cat, deeming the situation safe, slowly watched out of the shadows and approached the man, slightly cautious of the children still.

"Meow" the cat stared curiously at the man, tilting its head to the side before nudging the man's leg slightly from behind.

The man jumped slightly, startled that the cat seemed to creep up on him, before looking down at the cat.

"That's the cat!" the three teens exclaimed, and the cat shrunk at the loud noise as it pressed itself to the ground and covered its ears with its paws, meowing in protest.

The man slowly bent down and reached out his hand again, palm up just like before and the cat sniffed it again but purring, rubbing its face against the hand. The man chuckled before lifting the cat up with both hands, and held it in his arms.

"This is the cat I bumped into early. It must have followed me thinking I had food or something. I don't know why I didn't notice its scent earlier." The man said, chuckling slightly while he pet the cat. The cat purred and looking up at the man's face, seemed to contemplate something, before swiftly licking the man's face. The man laughed, the teens chuckling as well at the sight before they headed off back to the kitchen.

Setting the cat down gently, the man went to the fridge to look for something for the cat to eat. Pulling out a plate and pouring out a bit of milk, he set it down in front of the cat before it attacked the plate ferociously. The humans laughed at the sight. Apparently it was really hungry. The cat lifted its head up slowly as it finished off the milk quickly, setting its eyes on the three teenagers.

The girl, Hermione, smiled slightly, before reaching out a hand to pet it. The cat hiss and snarled at her before jumping back into the man's arms. The girl was dangerous. _'I'll have to watch myself around her. She's much too quick for her own good.'_ It was startled though when the man seemed to jump up off his chair and scramble for the door.

"It's the full moon tonight. I have to get out of here before the full moon comes up. Without the wolfsbane tonight it'll be dangerous. " He said, before leaving with the cat still in his arms.

Setting the cat down in the streets before rushing into an alley to disapparate, he was taken by surprise when the cat pounced on him right before he disapparated.

The man reappeared with a pop in a dense forest. "You need to run along now. I have to go." The man said, sighing a little before leaving the cat where it stood. The cat stared at the man curiously and looked up at the darkening sky where the moon slowly came out from behind the clouds, before padding off after him, cautious to keeping to the shadows. As the moon came out fully, a resounding howl was heard, and that was all that was needed for the cat to run towards it.

When the cat reached a small clearing, it stared up at the looming figure. Walking forward cautiously the two seemed to circle each other a bit before the wolf seemed to lose interest. The cat walked up to the wolf slowly, ready to flee at a moments notice if it deemed the wolf a threat, before watching the wolf sit on its hunches and stare at her curiously. Playfully, the cat raised a paw and swiped at the wolf's nose lightly before the wolf made to swipe her back. A game of tag ensued until the wolf became too tired. Lying down, it closed its eyes before falling into a light sleep.

A light shimmer fell over the clearing and when the light was gone, the cat disappeared and in its place, a young woman stood. Walking quietly over to the wolf and petting its head slowly, the woman began to hum lightly as the wolf continued to see. As first light broke through, the wolf began to change back into the man, and woman stared before healing the man, after making sure the man was still asleep. After finishing and looking over the man, the woman let out a small sigh before walking off. A faint shimmer fell over the clearing again before the cat walked back towards the man and fell into a light sleep beside him, almost seeming to smile softly.

Elsewhere…

A tall woman with dark brown hair was pacing around. The man with her was a little frightened of her as he watched her pace around.

"She left? What do you mean she left?!" she practically screamed as she rushed over to the man, shaking him.

"Quiet down Zephyrine. She was exiled because she broke the rules. She told me to let you know since you weren't there when she had to leave." The man said after getting her to let him go, handing the woman a gold fan with a blue tiger engraved on it. "She also told me to give this to you."

The woman, Zephyrine, looked down incredulously at the fan as she took the fan. "But this is --? She's not coming back then? Exactly what rules did she break that was so horrid that she had to be exiled?"

"She fell in love with a mortal." the man said simply, before turning to walk away.

"What? No way. Wait, Gabriel, come back and explain." She said, before running after the man, Gabriel.

"It's exactly as I said. She fell in love with a mortal and HE found out. She knew it was forbidden but still continued to harbor feelings for the mortal. There was an alternative but she refused so she was banished instead." Gabriel said as they walked towards the celestial palace.

"I can't believe it. She gone then? There must be a way to get her back. I'll go and convince her to come back…" Zephyrine rambled as she attempted to open a portal.

"Stop being foolish Zephyrine. She's gone and that's all there is to it. I want her back too but she refused to drink the soup of forgetfulness so there's no other choice. She can't continue to stay here with her feelings in place." Gabriel said harshly before leaving her behind.

"Anila… what the heck is going on in the mind of yours?" Zephyrine muttered silently, having calmed down a bit after Gabriel yelled at her, before sighing. Looking down at the fan in her hand, she was reminded of the good old days when the two of them would sit around and talk when they weren't working. Zephyrine's mind screeched to a halt as it remembered something crucial.

"How the heck am I supposed to look after the northern hemisphere AND the southern hemisphere by myself Gabriel?" she yelled as she ran off after Gabriel, mentally yelling at the one that caused her so much grief and work.

* * *

Author's Note: phew, it's finally done. I hope that was better than before… I decided to change her intro to the gang to make it less weird. Oh and if anyone can help me come up with a better name than "soup of forgetfulness" that would be awesome. Me and my friend couldn't come up with another name so I stuck with it. The basic idea was that it erased all your memories and feelings that weren't supposed to be there. In this case, Anila's memories of and feelings towards Remus would've been erased.

If there are still grammar or spelling errors, let me know =).

Thanks to the people who reviews and faved this =) I hope this was up to your standards. Thanks to my awesome friend who helped to edit this and gave me some of the ideas, I couldn't have done this without you *hugs*.

As always, constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. I've got midterms so it might be a while before I can update, since I have to write it and get it edited so yea… I'll try to update soon though. Till next time ^^~


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: whatever doesn't seem familiar, I own. Otherwise, it's J.K. Rowling's.

"blah" – talking

'_blah' – thinking_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 – The Deities

"How the heck am I supposed to look after the northern hemisphere AND the southern hemisphere by myself Gabriel?" Zephyrine yelled as she ran off after Gabriel, mentally yelling at the one that caused her so much grief and work.

Catching up to the archangel took a while since it seemed he was in a hurry to get out of her presence. Gabriel sighed when she caught up to him before turning to face her.

"What do you want now, Zephyrine?" he muttered as he raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"How am I supposed to look after both hemispheres? We work in pairs for a reason you know. There's simply no way I could possibly do this on my own! Does HE expect me to do this by myself?" she said skeptically.

"I don't know. Perhaps you'll have a new partner. You might have to train them on your own though." he shrugged. "Is that all? I DO have work to do you know."

Zephyrine huffed before waving him off. "Ugh. You are no help at all."

Gabriel shrugged again before walking off as Zephyrine watched. Sighing slightly, she turned and walked off in a different direction. _'I'll go find the others. Maybe they'll be of some help. Stupid Anila and her inability to control her emotions. UGH!' _she thought as she slammed open the gates to a building surrounded by water. Walking through the halls of the building she stopped in front of a pair of doors before knocking and barging in.

"Kyle! Moses! Wake up!" she shouted, and watched as two males bolted out of bed and fell to the ground, face first. If she wasn't so angry and depressed she might have laughed. To her right was a male with messy shoulder-length black hair and, at the moment, sleepy grey-blue eyes. To her left was a male with brown hair that was buzzed short and sleepy brown eyes.

"What the heck, Zephyrine? How the heck did you get in here? What's going on? Are we under attack or something?" the male with messy black hair muttered sleepily as he got up off the floor, cursing slightly when he tripped over his blankets again. The other male in the room merely lifted himself off the ground with as much dignity as possible and looked questioningly at Zephyrine with a frown on his face. He was not amused – not at all.

"Oh shut up Kyle, it's mid-morning. I walked in through the door duh." She said, rolling her eyes a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest. Turning to the male with 'the look' she raised an eyebrow before saying "we need to talk."

The two males, Kyle and Moses, looked at each other before sighing and nodding. Zephyrine nodded and walked out to the garden to wait while the two got dressed properly. When the two walked out, they saw her perched on the railing looking down at the water lilies as if they would spring up and answer her questions.

"Oi, Zeph, what's so important that you had to wake us up at this hour?" Kyle said, deciding to break the silence. Moses just decided to take a seat on the railings while staring at her.

"Anila left. She was exiled. Gabriel said she fell in love with a mortal and refused to take **that**." She said in a monotone, her eyes betraying her sadness however.

"What?! When the heck did this happen? How come none of us were told?" Kyle shouted, while Moses' eyes widened, both suddenly a lot more awake than they were 10 seconds ago.

"This afternoon. Gabriel was the only one with her when she left since she wasn't given much time to say goodbye." she muttered, still staring blankly at the water lilies.

"Who is he?" Moses said, speaking for the first time.

"No idea. Maybe Gabriel knows though. Does it matter? She's gone. She even told Gabriel to give me her fan." she said, shrugging in a very depressed way. "Why?"

The two males looked at each other before replying in unison, "So we know who to hurt."

Zephyrine rolled her eyes, knowing the two wouldn't do anything of the sort. They weren't allowed to anyways, even if they wanted to. They sat in silence for a while, only to be interrupted when the other inhabitants of the estate seemed to wake up.

"Hey, guys. What's going on? Are we under attack or something? You're up early for a change." a short female said, yawning slightly, as her long albino white pigtails swayed a bit when she leaned back. Behind her were two males, one with spiky blond hair and another with short black hair, and a tall female with long brown hair.

The three depressed people waved/nodded to the group before going back to sulking. The group looked at each other questioningly before the looking back at the three until they noticed someone missing.

"Uh guys, where's Anila?" the male with spiky blond hair said, in hopes of breaking the awkward silence. The gloom seemed to increase around the three and the others began to get worried.

"Hey, did something happen?" the female with long brown hair asked, a little concerned for their friend.

"… She's gone Aiden." Zephyrine muttered, answering the male. "She was exiled." This time looking at the female, known as Gaea.

No one knew what to say. Anila was the heart of the group, always lending an ear if someone had troubles. While she was sometimes a bit too emotional and not too rational, she was the one that people turned to when they needed a shoulder to cry on.

"What? Why?" the short girl with pigtails, also known as Avani, exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Apparently the moron fell in love with a mortal and refused to take **that**." Kyle muttered.

The remaining member of the group that had yet to speak, also known as Kenneth, looked skeptically at Kyle before nodding. It sounded exactly like something Anila would do. Everyone either stood or sat in silence, knowing things would never be the same again.

"What will you do now Zeph?" Gaea finally asked.

"I'm not too sure. I'll have to request an audience with **him** before I figure anything out." Zephyrine sighed, finally turning away from the water lilies. "Gabriel suggested I take an apprentice and let them take over Anila's job, but we all know it's not that simple."

Everyone nodded, being an elemental wasn't as simple as many may think, and replacing people usually take a lot of time and effort. The last time they had to replace someone was when Aiden got into an unnecessary fight and got injured. The outcome of that however was that everyone got extremely annoyed with the replacement and nearly put the poor guy in the medical ward. Elementals need to get along well or they tend to screw things up in a very very bad way, especially if they have to live together.

"What now?" Moses asked, breaking the silence. Everyone knew his question though was referring to what they would do about Anila.

"Can't we talk her into coming back or something? Guilt her into coming back maybe? It would probably be easy to just guilt her about leaving us…" Aiden said gruffly, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Zephyrine shook her head. "I promised Gabriel I wouldn't. Besides, he knows her as well as the rest of us if not better. I know he misses her just as much. Asides from that, it wouldn't be fair to Ani if we dragged her back here if she's miserable."

"And it's fair that she ditches us like this?" Aiden said angrily.

"I never said that. It's just that it's her life. We can't really force her to come back. Besides, love isn't something you can control." Zephyrine said, shaking her head slightly.

Aiden scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm still going to smack her upside the head if I see her again."

Gaea just shook her head at Aiden's childishness. Being an elemental was boring and there's only so much one can take before they start being prone to bouts of childishness, except the archangels of course, and the fates just weren't any fun to begin with anyways. Glancing around the group of close-knit friends, you could practically see the gloom hanging over their heads.

"So what do we do now? It's practically impossible to just find a replacement for Ani so what now?" Avani asked, finally having enough of the gloom and silence.

"I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to do it myself until I can get an audience with **him **or until I find another way." Zephyrine shrugged, turning to look out at the water lilies again.

*~* Back to the real world *~*

The sun peak out from the clouds, shining down on the body of a grown man lying in the clearing. The man groaned, his body aching all over. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up to gather his clothes, only to nearly skim over a small furry bundle. Eyes wide in shock, the man gently picked up the warm furry bundle that was a cat.

'_What in Merlin's name is the cat doing out here? I thought I left it before I transformed…'_ the man thought, looking extremely confused at the cat. The cat blinked at him sleepily before licking his face slightly. The man laughed lightly and bent to retrieve his clothes. Dressing quickly before walking to his home, he picked up the cat and walked back to his house at the edge of the clearing. Suddenly he realized that something was very wrong, or right, depending on how you think about it. He had a lot less wounds than normal and it seemed like someone had healed him. However, that would mean that someone had snuck up on him, unnoticed, while he was passed out.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened last night would you huh?" the man muttered softly to the cat, watching as it blinked up at him. "I must be going crazy, huh, talking to a cat, what was I thinking?" he muttered softly to himself, opening the door to his house. Letting himself in, he put the cat down slowly, before walking to the master bedroom and sleep again, tired from the transformation. His last conscious thought was _'I'll find out who healed me after I get some rest.'_

While the human slept, the cat was walking around the house, looking at the new environment that it was going to stay in. At first glance, the cat found that the man owned very little, in fact the house contained only the bare necessities. Of course, from the man's clothing, the cat could tell that the man was not well off. The rags that the man wore everywhere were a clear indication that he didn't have much money. Pictures hung on the walls, and amongst the people in the pictures was a younger version of the man, whose house she resided in at the moment, waving happily at the camera. The years have obviously not been kind to him, the cat noted, as his grim and pale face came to mind. As the cat walked around the house, it saw many other mementos the man kept, some hung up on the wall and some hidden away from preying eyes.

After the feline finished its tour of the home, it padded softly to the bedroom where the man was sleeping. Looking at the sleeping figure of the man, the only thought that persisted amongst the chaotic stream of thoughts the feline had was the promise of eternal protection. With this last thought, the feline curled up at the foot of the bed and closed its eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: holy cow that took ages… and I'm really sorry it took so long. Finals only finished on Tuesday for me. Oh! I was wondering if anyone wanted me to post up a list of the characters since I've introduced quite a few characters. I'm not really good at incorporating the descriptions into the chapters so I figured it might be easier if i start doing a character corner or something to give people a background of my characters. On the other hand, I really appreciated the reviews =) and many thanks to **confuzed** for pointing out my mistakes =) I really appreciate that as well. Does anyone know how I can go back and fix stuff from previous chapters without reposting the chapters? Anyways, constructive criticism is much appreciated as always. I've been trying to fix my grammar but I have a feeling that it's still not that good. My friend went on vacation so I'm stuck. Anyways I'll try to update again soon and thanks for reading =) Ciao~


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"blah" – talking

'_blah' – thinking_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time: The Deities finally made an appearance and Remus woke up after his transformation to find that he's been healed. _

Chapter 3 – Discoveries

Sleepy eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to their surroundings. Lifting his body up slowly off the bed, wincing every so often from pain, the man noticed that he slept for the majority of the day. The man looked around the room and found the cat curled up at the end of his bed. As though sensing that the man woke up, the cat opened its eyes and lifted its head, stared in his direction before getting and padding softly over to where his sat. Tilting its head to the side, the cat looked at him curiously before hopping up to settle in his lap. The man chuckled a bit before setting the cat down on the bed so he could look over his wounds. His eyes widened a bit as he found that his wounds were barely there. Someone had obviously healed him, but who? No one else was there except for… the cat! Narrowing his eyes, the man looked suspiciously over at the cat. Could the cat really be an animagus in disguise?

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" the man said, as he pointed his wand at the cat. A moment of silence followed and for a second he thought he might be seriously going mental. He started to lower his wand, just as the cat started glowing. The man's eyes widened before his quickly lifted his wand again, keeping it pointed at the shifting form.

"Oh put that stupid stick of yours down Remus Lupin. If I wanted to hurt you I could have done it before. I was with you the entire time of your transformation and all the time after that. Do you really think that if I didn't do anything then that I would do it now?" the figure said, the glow that surrounded her dampening. As the glow died down, the figure emerged, sitting on his bed as though nothing was wrong. Her emerald eyes stared at him as she raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, stubbornly refusing to lower his wand while he mentally reprimanded himself. How could he have been so careless? This slip of a woman could be working for the dark lord! While she was right about having plenty of chances to attack him, that didn't mean much to him at the moment since she was still an anomaly.

The woman sighed softly, as her head dropped slightly so that her bangs covered her eyes. For a while, Remus thought the woman wouldn't answer him and he opened his mouth to ask again. However right before he could ask, the figure lifted her head again and looked at him.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question since there can be many answers. My name is Anila. I'm not here to hurt you, though I can understand your hesitance to believe me. However, there is nothing else I can tell you that would alleviate your suspicions about me, mainly since it's mostly classified, and you wouldn't believe me even if I could tell you." Anila said, staring at him, ignoring the possibly lethal wand pointed at her.

Remus stared back, confusion plainly written all over his face. That was most certainly not the reply that he was looking for. Classified? How is her identity classified? However, he couldn't seem to fight the feeling that told him she wasn't an enemy. After all, if she really was a spy for the dark lord, she definitely wouldn't just sit there while he pointed his wand at her. Of course, one could never be too cautious in times like these. He definitely didn't survive all these years by trusting everyone. So without lowering his wand, he stared back and said, "That doesn't really answer my question. Tell me what you can then and we'll see if it's really that unbelievable."

Anila sighed again. This was not going to turn out well. There was no way that she could tell him she was a deity, not without explaining a lot of other confusing and, currently, rather painful subjects. However she really didn't want to have to lie to this man. Unfortunately it didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer. She would have to explain herself or he would definitely attack her.

"I'm really not sure what to tell you. I'm not your average woman and who I am isn't something I can tell you freely. There are laws that dictate what I can tell you and what I can't. However, since I already broke a couple, I suppose it won't hurt if I break another one." Anila sighed. "I'm a deity. I control the power of the wind. I've been kicked out, so to speak, of the heavens for breaking a very important law and I'm now forced to wander."

Remus blinked. That was certainly not the explanation her was looking for. He wasn't sure what it was that he was looking for but it definitely wasn't that. Who the heck was she kidding? A deity? Who the hell would believe that? He gave a disbelieving snort, wand unwavering.

Anila shrugged and looked out the window of his bedroom. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Remus's jaw almost dropped. This woman seriously believed she was a deity. He briefly pondered if he should call the psychiatric ward or something, but the glow… it was definitely unusual. "Let's say I believe you. Can you prove it?"

Anila looked skeptically at Remus. Honestly, how does one actually prove they're a deity? Was there really a way to prove it? "I can show you a bit of my wind manipulation but that's about it" she said, before raising her arm, and placing her hand with the palm of her hand facing upwards. With a look of concentration, Anila focused her energy on the palm of her hand. Slowly, but surely, a small gust of wind blew in the enclosed room before gathering at her hand. When everything finished, Remus could see a small sphere of wind bouncing in the strange female's palm.

Remus looked rather perplexed. He had expected the woman to finally say she lied and spew out some other nonsense, but when he felt the wind, and saw it gathering like that in the palm of her hand, he knew that the woman was something of the supernatural. Slowly, he lowered his wand and adopted a more confused look. One that he found he used more often in her presence than at any other time in his life, and he'd only just met her! Slumping against the wall, he found himself at lost as to what to do with this woman. It was obvious that she wasn't normal and if what she said was true, there really wasn't much he could do about her. What should one do when they meets a deity? It wasn't like there was a book called 'Conversing with the supernatural – 10 things you should know'. As such, Remus found himself sliding down the wall into a sitting position, staring stupidly at a seemingly very amused deity.

Anila watched as many different emotions crossed Remus' face. If it wasn't such a serious issue, she probably would've laughed. As it was actually a serious matter, she settled for an amused look. "So… what do we do now? Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?"

Remus seemed to snap out of his musings then and actually focused on the deity again. He coughed awkwardly before looking back to the Anila. "Erm, I'm not too sure what to do with this situation. I have no previous experience with deities so I couldn't begin to tell you where we could go from here. This is all rather odd for me right now and I'm still trying to grasp the fact that you exist" he said, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

Anila smiled, "Well, in that case perhaps we can start with a proper introduction? My name is Anila. I've long forgotten when I was born, but I came from what you now call Sicily. This is the first time in a very long while that I have come down to earth and I hope to enjoy my stay here."

Remus smiled at her. It helped that she was so easy going, making it less awkward. "My name is Remus Lupin. I was born on March 10, 1960 and I attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry from when I was 11 to 18. After that, I've been jumping between jobs and helping with the wizarding war."

Anila's eyes sparkled with mischief, and a bit of sadness as she said, "You forgot to mention that you're of the Were species, allergic to moonlight." Remus' eyes widened at this. "I don't mind, of course, I just prefer to get everything out in the open first."

"How…?" Remus stuttered. It was an unexpected comment, one of the many unexpected ones coming from a very unexpected guest.

"Deity." Anila said, pointing to herself in a humorous fashion, before snickering and rolling her eyes. Remus nodded dumbly but soon found himself joining in with her contagious laughter.

It felt like ages before the two stopped laughing. Remus felt better than he had in years, and definitely better than his former transformations. Anila finally felt free of all the responsibilities and heartache that she had to suffer in heaven. Finally the two collected themselves and stood up.

"Would you like some lunch? Or rather dinner?" Remus said, correcting himself as he looked outside again and noticed the sun setting. "Do deities eat?" he asked, half way out the bedroom, as the question suddenly popped up in his mind.

Anila chuckled again, "Not really. We could if we wanted to, but for the most part we don't need to. It's mostly for pleasure rather than necessity."

Remus nodded and led her to the kitchen where he prepared food for both of them. It's been a rather long and tiring day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. I was going to update before but random things just kept popping up and I kept pushing it back. There was also the fact that I didn't intend for Remus to find out about her so soon, but I got working and it just seemed to work out that way. I figured that Remus being the smart guy that he is would've definitely noticed something was wrong. So I had to spend some time figuring out what to do with what I had, since I really didn't want to rewrite it. In any case, I finally updated! Yay! XD I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I'll try to update soon. As always please R&R. Ciao~


End file.
